


Ten lords are leaping

by Luna_sharp618



Series: The twelve days of fiddauthor [10]
Category: Gravity Falls, fiddauthor - Fandom
Genre: Fidd and ford protect a group of kids from a shifty looking feller, Hinted stanchez, M/M, Snowball Fights, cause this power couple deserves more love, parallel fiddauthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: Fidd and ford go on a winter walk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Junior is a dog/hell hound that Stanford got Fiddleford to help with his anxiety. He belongs to danvssomthingorother on tumblr

Mist formed mystically before their noses as they walked down the snow covered street. Snowflakes decorating their hair and the cold created intricate spiral patterns in their lenses. Their hands interlaced as five fingers slotted perfectly between six. The loud huffing from Junior's open panting filled the air before them. Crisp snow crunched underfoot as they passed houses that were lit up like a firework. They watched happily as people passed with so little as a second glance before continuing on with their day. For some reason being the richest people in town caused people to be kinder toward them. 

Children could be heard playing in the park nearby, sparking Junior's attention. His ears picked up and mouth closed as he looked into the parks direction. Ford's grip on his lead increased slightly, preparing if he decided to bolt off. Junior always had a fascination with children many times had he broke out of the house to go find Tate at school.   
"Junior..." Ford warned, his voice low and intimidating. The dog didn't listen and gave a high pitched whine as he pulled on the lead.   
"No.." he growled pulling back slightly on the lead to try and remind him who's boss. Junior didn't listen however and leapt forward, pushing all his weight onto the lead. In the sudden act Ford had lost his grip on the handle, causing Junior to run free down the street. 

Fiddleford and Stanford shared a worried glance at each other before rushing after the hound. Who knew what a dog of his size or 'nature' would make people react. They skidded on the ice around the corner watching as Junior ran out of view.   
"He's going to the park" Fiddleford stated as they dashed after him. Ford gave a solid nod if his head before continuing with their mission. 

People yelled at them as they rushed by but both men were to busy to care. Junior's bark could be heard up ahead of them. Their eyes narrowed as they felt more determined to find him. The snow under their feet crunched and cracked as they ran over it. Large snowflakes blocked their vision due to them running straight into the wind. 

The soon turned a corner to arrive at the park gates. They were large, slightly rusted and a deep green colour. They paused momentarily before they spotted Junior running around amongst a group of children. He was barking loudly as he leapt from child to child, making them giggle with glee.   
"Get him before someone else does" Fiddleford demanded through gritted teeth, eyes locked on a shifty feller looming almost the tree line that has eyeing up either Junior or the group of kids. Stanford nodded before linking his arm in Fidd's and strolling toward the dog. 

"Junior! Come on!" Fidd hollered as they walked toward the kids. Stanford whistled gaining the dogs attention, his great head craning up to see his masters heading toward him. He yapped in excitement before bounding over to them, for a big dog he sure acted like a puppy.   
The mass of black and red fur leapt into Fidd's arms causing him to fall backward into the snow. Fidd chuckled as he tried to push the hound off of him.   
"Junior, get off him!" Stanford groaned as he picked up his leash and pulled it taught to gain some control.   
"Woah, he yours?" A kid asked as ford help Fidd onto his feet.   
"Yep" Fiddleford nodded, dusting off the snow from his ass. The kids crowed around the men to marvel at the dog. Stroking his long fur and patting his head, surprisingly Junior was okay with the many hands pulling at him. 

Fidd glanced up to see the shady character he had spotted on the way in was still looming among the trees, fixated on the kids. He had a sickly feeling settle in his stomach as the feel of being hunted set in.   
"Stanford, I don't like the looks of that feller" he whispered and nodded in the direction of the man. Ford looked up to see him leaning against the tree. The same feeling grew inside of him making his over protective dad instincts kick in.   
"Where are you parents?" Ford questioned the grouping of children.   
"At home" some muttered as they kept stroking Junior's mane of black and deep red fur, that was now white as well due to his careless actions of jumping in the snow. Ford and Fidd shared a worried glance before an idea popped into the taller man's head. 

Ford watched with slight confusion as Fidd bent down and compacted a small heap of snow in his gloved hands. Stanford had only a small chance of escape before a ball of snow was thrown in his face by his husband.   
"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Fiddleford exclaimed causing the children to burst into a fit of giggles before setting off to create as many snowballs as they could. Stanford wiped the wet mush from his face before giving a look of determination back at Fiddleford. The southerners eyes widened before darting off into the group of kids, ducking the snow balls being thrown all around him. Junior exploded into a frenzy of energy, barking as he leapt into the fun and trying to catch the snow in his mouth. The sudden cold agains his mouth caused him to steam up slightly but he didn't care, he was having to much of a good time. 

Fiddleford laughed as Stanford's snowball just missed his head, giving him time to fire back. The kids giggled as the tried their best to keep up with the war. Fidd's snowball hit its target and smashed into Ford's shoulder making him turn to see his lover hiding behind the group of kids.   
"GET HIM!" Fidd screamed as his head popped up from behind the army of children. The small kids charged, snowballs in hand, and tackled the larger man. Stanford fell to the ground before being bundled by the kids, his husband and Junior. They all laughed aloud in joy as Fidd began to tickle Ford's sides and the mass of black fur licked his face mercilessly.   
"I surrender! I surrender!" He yelled whilst trying to defend his face but also keep Fiddleford from his sides.   
"What do ya think guys, has he had enough?" Fidd asked pulling away and sitting up in the snow. The kids nodded their heads and backed off letting Stanford to get up. Junior however didn't stop and Fidd had to prise him off by the collar.   
"Thank you" Ford said with laboured breath. His face red and wet due to Junior's saliva. 

Fiddleford and Stanford quickly looked over their shoulder to see the stranger head over to his van and start the engine. Fidd looked at his watch to see the time, it was getting late and he knew Stan and Rick are probably sick of babysitting by now.   
"Ford we gotta get home for Tate" he stated whilst extending a hand to help him up. "and you kids best be getting home, before it gets dark" he warned, the sound of the strangers van driving out of the park gates quieting in the distance. Stanford leaned down and grabbed Junior's lead before he could run off again.   
"Okay" they all sighed before slowly turning to the gate. 

Fidd and Ford then departed from the park back to home. Arms linked as they enjoyed the stroll, watching the snowflakes slowly drop to earth and feeling the gentle wind push up against them. Junior was tired from the exercise and panted heavily.   
"I love you" Fidd smiled and leaned closer to Stanford.   
"I love you too" Ford whispered in response before kissing his forehead. They stroll back to the house was maybe a little longer than it needed to be but they do say time goes slower when your in love.


End file.
